Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image reading apparatus that reads an image of a document placed on a contact glass. This image reading apparatus includes a plurality of document detection sensors below the contact glass on which the document is placed to identify a document size based on detection signals output from the plurality of document detection sensors.